tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Conscientious Objector
Overview A young ranger named Milpas has deserted and prepares to leave the area with a group of injured and elderly. Go to Elder Quillas on the cliffs near Lower Eloh Creek and demand that Milpas be turned over to you for arrest. Objective(s) Question Elder Quillas : Find Elder Quillas and demand that he turn over the Forean deserter. Speak to Quillas again Option 1 - Escort Milpas to Divide Entrance Return to Warrior Apirka Option 2 - Take Milpas to Apirka Speak to Apirka Dialogue Briefing Warrior Apirka: :"Cowardice is something my people despise. I need you to find one of my kind who has deserted our cause!" :"Now that you are friend to the tribe you can be trusted with matters such as this. A young Ranger, one called Milpas, refuses to fight. Even now he prepares to leave Alia Das with a group of injured and elderly seeking refuge at Thoria Das. This is unacceptable! We are at war, and all who can serve must do so with honor!" :"He is with a group led by the Elder Quillas. They are in a tree hut on the cliffs near Lower Eloh Creek preparing to depart. Tell Quillas that if he does not turn this coward over to me for punishment, he too will answer for his insolence!" :"When you return, bring the coward with you!" Intermediate Elder Quillas: :"Please, you must listen to me. Young Milpas is an apprentice Shaman. He is gifted in the use of Logos and seeks to use it for peaceful purposes, but Warrior Apirka sees only his potential as a weapon." :"Please, if you have any kindness in your heart, let him join us on our journey to Thoria Das. I fear for the punishment Apirka has in store for him! He's just a boy!" Option 1 - Tell him that Milpas is free to leave Alia Das. :"Your compassion surprises me, human. Perhaps my people made the right decision when they agreed to join forces with you." :"Warrior Apirka will almost certainly send another to arrest the boy. He must leave for Thoria Das immediately. Will you see him safely to the entrance to Concordia Divide? He should be able to make his way from there." Option 2 - Tell him that you must do your duty and arrest Milpas. Elder Quillas: :"You are cruel and unfeeling, human. I worry for the future of both our peoples." :"Take the boy back to Warrior Apirka. I will pray to the Benefactors, that Apirka might spare his life." Debriefing (Option 1) Warrior Apirka: :"You let the deserter escape? Pure incompetence! You Commander will hear of this!" :"Your actions surprise me, human. Give me a moment while I make a report of this matter, for your commanding officer." (Option 2) Warrior Apirka: :"You arrested the deserter. Well done! He will be tried by the Council at Daghda's Urn and punished appropriately." :"Your actions surprise me, human. Give me a moment while I make a report of this matter, for your commanding officer." Walkthrough